


A rainy day

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Second Kiss, one umbrella, rainy day, two people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day. One umbrella. Two people. Just some Johnlock Fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rainy day

It was starting to rain while John was walking back to 221b. He had seen it coming. As a Londoner you just knew when it started to rain, but there was nothing John could do about it so he tried going as fast as he could taking the shortcut through Regent's Park. He wished that he had brought an umbrella, because by the look of it; it won’t be just a drizzle but a real storm. He sighed. He would be soaked to the bones when he got home.

John turned his collar up, but it did little to prevent the cold and the water. The sky was pitching black, people were running to their final destinations and the lights turned on. In the north he could hear thunder rolling.

“Crap.” He muttered. He began to run, the rain starting to fall. The wind got stronger and it tore on John’s jacket. He walked around forming puddles and tried not to slip in the mud. He got wetter each passing minute and he swore under his breath.

Suddenly someone grabbed his wrist. John spun around, went right into defence mood but then stopped in his track. In front of him stood a tall and skinny man with an umbrella, coat collar turned up, green/blue/ grey eyes staring at him.

“Sherlock?” John asked. They had parted at weird and awkward terms. Sherlock had kissed John this morning, just a short and light kiss and John had enjoyed it, but of course he had been too shocked to kiss back. Sherlock had misread the situation, quickly apologised and then ran out of the flat. John wanted to follow but he knew that Sherlock needed his time (and John also needed his time to figure out WHAT exactly just happened) so he hadn’t followed the detective. That had been 5 hours ago and John hadn’t heard from Sherlock since.

“What are you doing here?” John looked up at Sherlock. The detective looked uncertain and a bit shy. It was adorable.

“I didn’t want you to catch a cold.” Sherlock said and pointed his hands to the rain clouds.

_Sherlock had come for him? That was... sweet._

“That’s very thoughtful of you. Thank you.” John replied. There was an awkward silence between them and he knew that there were a lot of unspoken words.

“So,” Sherlock started and shifted his weight onto his other foot, “do you want to stay in the rain or come under the umbrella?” John nodded quickly and walked under the umbrella. It wasn’t a very big one so he pressed himself against Sherlock’s body. John was very grateful to be out of the rain and now the only thing that was still annoying was the wind that blew into John's face. He shivered a bit and tried to catch some of Sherlock’s body heat. Three seconds past and then John suddenly had a blue scarf around his neck.

“Wha-?” he started and looked up to Sherlock.

“You were shivering. Therefore you are cold. I gave you my scarf so you warm up a bit. It’s logical.” Sherlock stated and walked on. John smiled. Yeah, sure logical. Nothing sentimental. John snuggled into the scarf and inhaled Sherlock’s scent. It smelled like home and, well, just like Sherlock. They walked in silence for the rest of the 7 minute walk. The rain splashing against the umbrella making a nice thumping sound, the streets deserted and dark. It was beautiful in its own way.

They stopped in front of the door to 221b. Sherlock got out his keys, put them in the lock and opened the door. He quickly pushed John inside and then followed. They both walked up the stairs the house quite expect for the radio in Mrs. Hudson's flat. Upstairs John pulled of his wet jacket and put it over the heater. He left on the scarf. John could feel Sherlock’s gaze in his back and knew that the detective was waiting for John to say something about the earlier kiss. John knew that Sherlock probably was nervous, thinking he would leave the flat or something stupid in that direction. If Sherlock only knew that that would never happen. Not ever. John turned around, his wet hair dripping in front of his eyes. He pushed them away and then smiled at Sherlock, but Sherlock didn’t see John's smile then as soon as John had turned around his gaze dropped to the floor. Sherlock cleared his voice and the awkwardly began to talk. Or maybe stuttering was a better world. Totally out of character for the detective and John just loved the man more every passing second.

“John... I, well... about earlier. Well. I hmmm.” Sherlock stopped for a second looked up to John and then spoke with incredible speed, “ I understand if the situation was uncomfortable for you and you wish to not proceed of being my flatmate. I do apologies for my mistake and ensure you that it will never happen again. I understand if you want to leave.” Sherlock breathed in deeply and then looked at John his face blank and unreadable.

John laughed. It started as a giggle and then grew into a laugh that came from the heart. Sherlock’s unreadable mask fell and he looked at him with confusion.

John stopped laughing and just smiled “I always said it. Spectacularly ignorant.” John then took three steps towards Sherlock, cupped his face and pressed their lips together. This time Sherlock was the one to be shocked but he quickly recovered and started to kiss back. Sherlock pulled John closer pressing their chests together. John had his hands in Sherlock’s curls and around his waist. John felt like he was on fire, in a good way of course. Sherlock’s lips were soft and warm and it was probably the most perfect kiss John ever had. It lasted for an eternity but was still way too short.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://johnlockandstars.tumblr.com)


End file.
